Is It My Fault?
by awindowtothepast
Summary: ONE SHOT! Why is Hermione such a bookworm? Well, it all started one night when she was four... i'm not good at summaries, r&r please...


**Is It My Fault?**

Disclaimer: Don't own it, sadly. I do own the notebook which this was written in, but I don't own Hermione or her mother Jane or anyone else you recognize. :-( but I'll get over it.

So I was browsing through my notebook today when I found the first paragraph of this fic, so I decided to rewrite and finish it as a fanfic. And here it is!

* * *

All she felt was pain. Pain and anger. "I just can't do this anymore!" she cried over and over as tear streamed down her face. Jane McCormik threw her husband's- no_, ex_-husband's- belongings against the wall, the once-neat pile now in a messy heap in the front hall. Jane sat on the ground, crying out her hurt and frustration. She cried, but the hurt didn't leave. The rejection she had met time and time again during her life made its way to her, hand-in-hand with the hurt. 

"Mummy, what's wrong?" asked a little girl, no more than four years old, as she padded down the hallway to her distraught mother.

"Nothing, Hermione dear, go back to sleep," Jane answered through her hands, unwilling to let Hermione see her in such a state.

But the little girl shook her head, her golden brown curls bouncing off her face. "It's Daddy, isn't it, Mummy?"she guessed. "He's doing this to you."

"Yes," Jane answered, uncovering her face to look at her daughter.

"Is it my fault?" Hermione asked, her chocolate eyes suddenly filling with tears.

"No, of course not, Honey. It's not your fault. It's not my fault, either," Jane said, reaching her arms out for the little girl.

Hermione sunk to her tiny knees and crawled into her mother's arms. "If it's not our faults, whose is it, Mummy?"

"It's nobody's fault, Hermione. It's nobody's fault."

"Then why did Daddy leave?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know, Honey."

"Doesn't he love us anymore?"

"No, he doesn't. I'm sorry, Hermione."

"But you still love me, right Mummy?" Hermione said uncertainly,tears suddenly spilling down her angelic face.

"Of course I love you Hermione," Jane said quietly, yet somehow with a fierceness and urgency in her voice. "And don't you ever doubt that, even for a second."

"I love you, too, Mummy," Hermione whispered, wrapping her little arms around her mother's neck.

"Come on, Honey. Time for bed," Jane said, wrapping her arms around her young daughter and standing. Jane carried Hermione to her room and set her down gently in her bed. The little girl snuggled into the blankets, grasping at her teddy bear, and Jane leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead. "Remember this, Hermione. This is important." Hermione's eyes went up to her mother's; even thought Hermione was tired, she was listening and hanging on to every word her mother said. "Work hard in life, get a good education, make sure that if you have to be independant, you can be, OK?"

"Mummy, what's independant?" Hermione asked througha yawn.

"Being alone. Like me."

"You're not alone, Mummy. You have me!" Hermione said with sleepy enthousiasm (SP?)

"I know. Good night, Honey."

"Good night."

* * *

On Hermione's sixth birthday, she attended a wedding, her mother's. Soon after, she became Hermione Granger, daughter to Jane and Richard Granger. They were very happy, but Hermionenever forgot what her mother told her.She would be her very best, try her very hardest, to make sure she was prepared to be alone. To make her mother happy.

* * *

Well there it is.Hope you liked it. I think the ending sucks (and I know Tori will agree with me :P) but tell me what you think! and please put the phrase "pepper imps rock my pineapple" in ur review! lol and please, no flames, but you can tell me if you don't like it (just be respectful) lol newho, might I just say this is dedicated to Courtney and her awesome mp3 player of LotR music! (and to mine of HP music) Howard Shore, John Williams and Klaus Badelt kick pineapple! tee hee, not jk.

all for now, leave a review :P  
Jibs


End file.
